


The Aftermath

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, Jon Snow & Arya Stark - Freeform, Jon and Arya are siblings, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Jon and the Targaryens are not related, Multi, No Incest, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Smut, Wights, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of ASOIAF characters in modern post-apocalypse Westeros.Alternate Universe - Modern Westeros. Post-Apocalypse. Zombie Apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an introduction. More characters will be introduced as the story progresses.

 

 

_**Arya Snow:** _

 

 

Arya and Jon were waiting and watching from the top floor of a small house. The same house that they have been staying for the last ten days. A Wight horde passed right through the house. It was the same horde that they saw four times previously in the last seven days.

 

“We need to leave this village Jon”, Arya silently said to her brother.

 

“I agree, but the horde is wandering along the highway. It's the only way out of the village”, Jon replied furrowing his brow like he usually does when he was in deep thinking.

 

 

Arya knew his brother was thinking about their survival, left him alone and laid down next to Ghost and Nymeria, their own giant Northern Huskies. Ghost and Nymeria were the last gifts from their parents, Arthur Snow and Lyanna Snow. Their father Arthur was a Police Sheriff in the Red Mountains, a small town in Dorne and her mother Lyanna was a local Journalist. Jon was a college student at King Landing University who came home for his summer holidays. Arya was a freshman in the Local High School.

 

 

Arya still remembers the dreadful day when the world was ended, the government called it 'The Long Night'. Her parents left Jon and her alone at home to attend a wedding in Sunspear. A huge Asteroid was crashed on the Narrow Sea and Tsunami waves were created all over the world. They heard the NEWS that Sunspear was completely destroyed by the Tsunami waves. Jon and Arya wanted to search for their parents, but restrictions were placed by the Government, informing citizens, not to go outside as they expect several meteorite impacts in the next few days. Authorities informed Arya and Jon that their parents checked into their hotel that they booked previously. They also informed that the Hotel was completely destroyed and their parents were declared dead.

 

 

As expected, several meteorites landed all over the world. They didn't affect much in terms of destruction. Just when the people rejoiced at the fact that the worst has already passed, a strange virus spread from the meteorite rocks, affected people in strange ways. The people affected by the virus died in a matter of a few hours, but the real problem was they didn't stay dead. The dead reanimated into flesh-eating monsters known as Wights. The Virus spread through them, these wights attacked the humans and infected and turned them into wights as well. The government took aggressive measures and destroyed the rocks using wildfire and bombed the big cities, but couldn't prevent the virus from spreading.

 

 

Within a matter of few months, over 90% of the world's population died and most of them were reanimated as wights. The emergency broadcast informed the people that the wights can be killed using fire and an impact directly on their brain. The virus affected their hometown as well. Arya and Jon encountered their first wight at their home. One of their neighbours Lothor attacked them by barging into their home one night. Jon took their family's ancestral Valaryian Steel Sword 'Longclaw' and cut off the Wight's head in half, splitting its brain into two. Jon then decided it's not safe for them to stay in the Red Mountains decided to leave. He took their father's rifle and gave Arya a 9 MM pistol. Arya also took her fencing sword 'Needle', a gift from Jon for her twelfth birthday. They gathered their supplies and decided to descend the mountains through the forest as the roads were infested with Wights, with Ghost and Nymeria. It's been four months since they left their home. They avoided the densely populated areas as they were already overrun by wights. They found a small abandoned village and decided to stay there for a few days to rest. On their third night, they encountered a Wight's horde passing through the house.

 

 

“How much gasoline we have left?”, Jon asked her suddenly ending her train of thoughts of past events.

 

 

“Two full cans”, Arya answered her brother.

 

 

“We need to kill them. All of them”, Jon told her with a serious expression on his face.

 

 

“But How? There are probably more than 200 wights in that horde”, Arya told her brother.

 

 

“Their numbers are increasing day by day. It's possible that the other wights attracted to the sound and joined the horde as well”, Jon said silently.

 

 

“And there will be more if we wait any longer”, Arya completed his sentence and agreed with her brother.

 

 

Jon nodded and went on to check up on their supplies. Arya walked over to him and decided to help. Arya could see that their supplies were running low. Jon took out the village's map that they salvaged from the local police station and spread it out on the open floor.

 

 

“There are several farms and barns in this village”, Jon said after a few minutes.

 

 

“And?”, Arya questioned her brother.

 

 

“We could use Wheat Straws and fertilizers to burn the wights”, Jon replied to her.

 

 

Thus the plan was created. They will lure the horde into one of the barns located closer to the highway, load the barn with straws and burn the horde to hell. Arya and Jon took their truck out and drove around several farms to collect the straws and fertilizers. They encountered several wights along the way and killed them all easily. They loaded up all the dried wheat straws they collected into one of the barns. Jon and Arya packed their supplies, secured Ghost and Nymeria at the back of the truck and left for the barn. They poured the Gasoline and fertilizers they collected on the straws and decided to wait for the horde.

 

 

They found the horde next day afternoon. Arya drove the truck and used the horn sound to lure the horde inside the barn. Jon hid at the back of the barn. Arya lured most of the horde inside as planned, sounding the horn. Once she drove past the door, he quickly closed the barn's door, and used the roller to keep it closed. Jon then fired his flare gun to the lubricated straws through a small hole that they made and climbed onto the truck watching the barn and horde burning.

 

 

Few wights escaped the fire, Arya circled around and smashed the truck into three of them.

 

 

Jon asked Arya to slow down the truck and keep it running to distract the wights. Arya watched her brother jump off the truck and proceeded to the kill two wights by cutting their heads into two. He smashed another one using the rifle. Ghost tackled a wight to the ground, Jon picked a shovel from the ground and buried it deep through the wight's mouth into the ground. Arya used her pistol to kill a wight that was nearing her brother. Jon killed few more wights that were blocking their way to the highway using the Longclaw. Once their path was cleared, Jon jumped into the truck and ruffled her hair. They both smiled at the each other, hit the highway to continue their journey.....

 

 

 

 

_ **Eddard Stark:** _

 

  

__

 

 

Another day, another execution. This time it was a ranger, Gared. One of the three ventured beyond the island to gather provisions. Only Gared came back, that too with a bite mark. Other two Will and Wymar Royce died somewhere out there. Jeor Mormont, commander of the Night's Watch, stood still as a stone without showing any emotions, but Ned knew what Jeor was feeling inside. He lost three more men to the wights today. The Night's Watch, Gods Eye's own police force are in pitiful condition. Soon will come a time where everyone will be forced to send their children to defend their homes.

 

 

Gods Eye is a Small island town near the city of Harrenhal. The island is surrounded by a massive lake on all four sides with only one road connecting the island to the mainlands. Most of the Gods eye's occupants worked in Harrenhal. When the Long Night hit their region, the lake acted as the natural defence against the wights and protected the people inside. The current population stands just over six hundred. Thankfully, they have enough food to feed the population for at least a year, but other resources like Medicines and Weapons are scarce. The rangers often go to the mainlands and bring back what they find. Recently it became hard to find medicines and weapons.

 

 

After a few minutes of walking, thinking about the past, Ned found himself in front of his house. He opened the door and saw his wife Catelyn preparing the lunch, and his only daughter Sansa helping her mother. He heard a commotion outside, moved towards the windows and saw his eldest son Robb teaching his other two sons, Bran and Rickon, some basic fighting moves in the garden. Both Robb and Sansa were studying in Red Keep academy in King's Landing. Robb was a Junior and Sansa was a freshman. Thankfully, both of them were home for the summer holidays when the Asteroid crashed in the Narrow sea. He went to the garden and watched his sons' train for a while, hoping that they won't face such a situation where they were to fight for their lives. Just then another figure entered the garden, Ned turned around to see his assistant, Jory Cassel is marching towards him.

 

 

“Mr Stark”

 

“What is it, Jory?”

 

“The Mayor requested your presence in his house. He said he wants to discuss a few things”, Jory told Ned and proceeded to escort him to the Targaryen mansion.

 

 

Rhaegar Targaryen was elected as mayor of Gods Eye three years before the Long Night. Targaryens built their fortune dealing with the real estates in and around Riverlands. Ned entered the mansion and greeted by the matriarch of Targaryen family, Mrs Rhaella Targaryen, Mayor's mother. He greeted Rhaella and went directly to Rhaegar's office. As soon as he opened the door, he saw three other council members and Rhaegar's wife Elia were already there discussing with the mayor. Tywin Lannister, Jon Arryn and Robert Baratheon turned their eyes on his arrival. Ned shook each of their hands in mutual respect and took his seat

 

 

“Mr Stark. We heard there was another breach”, asked Rhaegar.

 

 

“Yes, Mr Targaryen, one of the rangers, whom we sent out.”, Ned replied with a grim face.

 

 

“The other two?”, it was Tywin Lannister who asked the question. Ned just shook his head, which is more than enough to make the other men in the room to understand what happened.

 

 

“We should stop sending the rangers out, Gentlemen. Can't waste any more of our best men”, Robert said the council later.

 

 

“But the town's medical supplies are running low. We need medicines gentlemen”, Elia informed the council. Elia is the town's chief doctor.

 

 

“What is the condition of Night's Watch. How many members they have?”, Rhaegar questioned him after few seconds.

 

 

“Thirty-Nine”, Ned replied with his stoic face. “We need to train more men and women to gather the supplies. We don't have enough weapons to arm them but they can be trained to use melee weapons”. Ned said later.

 

 

“This is not an easy thing, Ned. If we ask people to send their children to train and later to range, they won't accept. Before long we will have our own civil war inside the island. We can't have that right here right now.”, Rhaegar replied. Ned nodded understanding the issue. Even he won't send his children to fight and die.

 

 

“What about the Government? Did we receive any messages from them.?”. Jon Arryn spoke for the first time.

 

 

“No. The last time we have heard of them was when they bombed the entire city to stop the wights”, it was Tywin Lannister who replied.

 

 

“We should train the people at the least. Announce them that the basic survival training will be provided and everyone above the age of twelve should attend the training classes. Once they are trained, then we'll ask for volunteers for ranging and wait and see how many turn up ”, Ned explained his idea which was accepted by the other council members as well. Thus the announcement has been made using the town's herald. Commander Mormont and Oberyn Martell, a former marine and Officer Brienne were put in charge of training.

 

 

 

_**Daenerys** _

 

 

 

 

Dany was helping his sister in law Elia to treat a few patients in the Gods eye's small medical clinic. The clinic isn't big but more than enough to handle the population of Gods eye. Once the patients have been treated, Dany and Elia retreated to the medical cabinet to check the supplies. Dany could see that they are running low on almost everything.

 

 

“We need more medicines Elia”, Dany said with a concerning look, to which Elia nodded.

 

Elia grimaced, meeting Dany's eyes.“I already informed the council but they declined it”.

 

Dany looked incredulously at Elia, "but why?"

 

Elia sighed. "The rangers they sent last week are all dead. Only one returned but executed immediately due to the infection".

 

Dany closed her eyes and wished she went back in time to prevent all this. But she knew it can't be done. She let out a breath and questioned his sister in law, “What's the next step then?”

 

“The council don't want to waste any more of their best men. An announcement will be made by today that everyone above the age of twelve must attend the basic survival training”, Elia said dropping to the one of the patient's bed.

 

Daenerys nodded, bid her farewell to Elia and exited the clinic. She noticed two figures walking towards her. It was her niece and nephew, Rhaenys and Aegon. Her niece Rhaenys is a cop, studied in college, then decided to become a cop and Aegon was a student in the Red Keep academy same as Dany, Robb and Sansa before the Long Night.

 

It was Aegon, who opened his “Did mom tell you about the training classes, Dany?” to which Dany nodded.

 

“It's about time they did something useful”, it was Rhaenys who replied. Rhaenys was always an adventurous spirit. She could have gone to work with her dad in his office but decided to become a cop. She trained in fighting since she was small.

 

Dany nodded, “I agree. People need to know basic skills”.

 

“Did you speak with Robb after his proposal?”, Aegon asked her then. Rhaenys smacked her brother's head for his stupidity. Three weeks ago Dany's boyfriend Robb took her to Isle of Faces, a small forest in the Island, and proposed her to marry him. Dany's declined it stating that it wasn't the time for them to get married but Robb didn't listen to her reasoning, stormed out leaving her in the middle of the forest. Since then there wasn't any contact between them.

 

Dany shook her and decided to change the topic, “ We need medicines, Rhae. The supply is running low and I heard the council has declined to send out any more rangers”.

 

Rhae blinked, taken aback. "Are you sure?".

 

Dany nodded, “Yes, the last group they sent were dead. They don't want to waste any more men.”

 

Rhae shook her head in disbelief and marched towards her precinct. Aegon and Dany stood there for few more seconds and then decided to leave for Targaryen mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Rhaenys:** _

 

 

Rhaenys couldn't believe what Dany said. She isn't stupid, she knows why Commander kept the news of her colleagues' death, a secret. Unlike the people living in Gods Eye, Rhae knows how the things are out there, knows that Gods Eye won't survive if the people continue to live as if nothing wrong in this world. She was satisfied that the council finally decided to take necessary steps for their long-time survival. It took dozens of dead rangers to finally convince the council to take some aggressive steps towards their survival. Providing combat training to the residents will be first of the many steps. 

 

 

She walked towards her precinct, located in the middle of the town and found it almost empty except Grenn and Edd. Grenn was doing some paperwork and God knows what Edd was doing. She entered Commander's office but found it empty. She asked Grenn about Commander's whereabouts. “The Old-Bear told us he is going to meet your father”, Grenn replied and went back to his work. Rhaenys took her seat and decided to wait for her Commander.

 

 

“What are you doing?', she broke the silence, walking over to Grenn's desk. Grenn was a patrol cop before the Long Night and one of Rhae's best friends.

 

 

Grenn lifts his head, “Old-Bear ordered me and Edd to go through our weapon storage and to list out the remaining supplies in numbers, just before he left”.

 

 

“And how are things?”, Rhaenys questioned him.

 

 

Grenn sighed, “Not good Rhae. That mopey bastard saw the numbers and left me to finish it”, Grenn replied pointing fingers towards Edd.

 

 

“And what the fuck is he drawing”, Rhae asked after noticing that Edd was drawing something in a paper.

 

 

“Well, he thinks that he will be the first one to die and wants us to bury him in a grave of his own design”, Grenn said smiling slightly. Despite the graveness of the situation, Rhae couldn't stop but chuckle at that.

 

 

They heard a few cars stopping outside the precinct. Rhae turned towards the door and saw Commander Mormont entering the building followed by officer Brienne and surprisingly her uncle Oberyn as well. Rhae followed them into Commander's office, her uncle smiled at her and Mormont noticed her presence and raised an eyebrow, “What is it officer Rhaenys?”

 

 

“I heard about what happened in the morning commander Mormont, and”, she stumbles, “I just came to say that I'm sorry!”

 

 

Mormont looked at her curiously, “There is to more to it. Out with it, girl”.

 

 

Rhae stood silent for a moment and looked Mormont in the eye, “Nothing Commander. I was angry when I heard the news but I clearly understand your position now."

 

 

Mormont sighed, “Will, Wymar and Gared. Those were the three rangers. Gared came back but he was bitten and I executed him myself”. Mormont looked at her sadly, “It's hard, losing your own people. But we can't change that Rhae.”

 

 

Rhae nodded sadly, “What about the Ranging? I heard the council barred people from leaving the Island.”

 

 

“You heard right. Which is why we are here Rhae”, it was her uncle Oberyn who replied.

 

 

“The council has decided to train the people above the age of twelve. They will be trained in basic combat skills”, Mormont replied and called Grenn and Edd in. Grenn handed over the stock list to the Commander and exited the office.

 

 

“We don't have enough weapons to arm everyone”, Mormont said after going through the list for a few seconds. “We need to train them in melee”

 

 

“Pikes is the best option for us. We have enough wood and steel, should make use of that”, Oberyn put forward his thoughts.

 

 

“Mr. Martell is right Commander, but not just pikes, let us use whatever we can find”, Officer Brienne said and which was agreed by the others in the room.

 

 

Mormont nodded, “Very well. The Night's Watch will still continue their patrol duty around the town. And you”, Mormont looked directly at Rhae, “will assist officer Brienne from tomorrow”.

 

 

Commander Mormont, Officer Brienne, Oberyn and Rhae discussed the training procedures and schedules for the next three hours continually. There were 478 people above the age of twelve living in the Gods Eye. The training will take place in three sessions everyday accumulation just around 160 people per session. Mormons and Oberyn will train the men, and Brienne and Rhae will train female population.

 

 

Once the best course of action was decided, they invited all the Night's Watch members back to the precinct for a meeting. Commander Mormont instructed them to stick with their guard duty and not to interfere with the training procedure unless their assistance was requested by one of the people in charge. Rhae stood there with officer Brienne when the announcement was made.

 

 

She rides back in the passenger seat next to Brienne to the Targaryen mansion. She climbed out, thanked officer Brienne and went inside. She walks purposely through the house to the porch, she saw her mother Elia and Grandmother Rhaella working in the kitchen. Her brother Egg and uncle Viserys are sitting on the couch playing some stupid board game. Dany is nowhere in sight and her father Mayor Rhaegar Targaryen in his office.

 

 

She heads to her father's office. "Hey," she says, inviting herself in.

 

He observes her for a moment, searching her face, and gives a slight smile. "Heard commander Mormont assigned you as officer Brienne's assistant." She nodded and took a seat opposite to her father, “It's about time you guys came up with a good plan”

 

 

“We did. It was Ned who suggested it”, her father replied smiling softly. Rhae smiled at her father in return and bid farewell. She walked towards her room thinking about the dark days ahead.

 

 

 

_ **Margaery:** _

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Marge, Marge, wake up!”,_ Margaery jolts awake and stares up at her brother Willas, who was looking at her with a concerned face. Her forehead was beaded with sweat. She was panting heavily, her heart thumping in her ears. Willas hugged her tight and whispered,“It's alright. It's just a nightmare, Marge”.

 

 

The nightmare was always the same, a memory, not a nightmare. She was fighting two wights on her own, her brother Garlan fighting a bit far from her using his machete. Her other brothers Willas and Loras fighting their own wights nearer to the house that they were staying for three days. Margaery buried her hatched right into one of the wight's brain and shot the other one with her .45mm pistol. She turned around and saw four more wights running towards her. They almost caught her but were killed by her gallant brother Garlan, who opened fire on them using his Sub Machine Gun. He then helped Margaery to her feet. Margaery still remembers how he hugged and assured her that no harm will come to her. The next moment, a wight jumped on to top of him out of nowhere. He fought the wight, threw it on the ground and smashed it's decaying head with his boot, killing it instantly. But it was too late, the wight already bit Garlan's neck deep. Margaery screamed and cried her heart out at the sight, hugged him tightly. Her other brothers Willas and Loras, who were fighting other wights as well, ran towards her and witnessed the scene in front of them. Garlan knew what will happen to him, smiled at them clutching his neck and nodded to Willas. Willas, as wise as always, told Loras to take her away from the scene, Margaery resisted but later convinced after Garlan said that he didn't want her there. Loras escorted her away to the house nearby. Once they opened the door, they heard a gunshot, knowing very well from whose gun the bullet was fired. Margaery cried harder and clutched Loras' shoulder. Willas returned a hour later and took them to her brother Garlan's grave. Willas and Loras stood still as a statue while Margaery threw herself on top of the grave and screamed on top her lungs. They stayed there for a few more minutes, decided to move away. Since then it's just three of them, fighting, killing and surviving the world.

 

 

“Where's Loras?”, Margaery managed to compose herself from her slumber and questioned her eldest brother.

 

 

“He's on the top floor, keeping watch”, Willas replied with a small assuring smile. Margaery nodded, took a water bottle and dried it up completely. She went back to lay down knowing very well that the nightmare won't end.

 

 

Two days later, Margaery and her brothers loaded up their car with the remaining supplies and decided to move out of the house that they were staying for last two weeks. “Where to, Will?”, it was Loras who asked the question.

 

 

Willas is the leader of the group, he acted as their parent and took care of them since the death of their parents. Her family was lucky enough to escape the explosions done by the government on High Garden, one of the major cities in Westeros, but not lucky enough to survive afterwards. They were rescued by the military and taken to one of the refugee camps. The youngsters were housed in one side, army trained them in basic combat skills and the elders were placed on the opposite side of the camp. They were allowed to meet each other only once in a day but other than that there was no contact between them. Margaery and her family spent three months in the camp safe and sound, but it's all changed one night when their camp was attacked by thousands of wights in the middle of the night. The army did all they could, they killed hundreds of those monsters but couldn't defend the camp against thousands. The people fled in all directions, most of them were caught by the horde. Margaery and her siblings decided to get to their parents and proceeded to run towards the other side of the camp. That's when the officers in charge of the camp activated the emergency protocol and triggered the wildfire caches that were placed all over the camp without the knowledge of the people. Margaery and her siblings managed to escape the camp before the explosion but their parents couldn't. They fled the camp, avoided the remaining horde luckily. Willas and Garlan found a few weapons and supplies. Since then it was just four of them against the world, now three.

 

 

“I looked at the map and found a hunter's cabin in the woods. It's eighty miles northeast of here. There is also a lake nearby. We can stay there for few days, catch a few fishes, load up the supplies and move out.”, Margaery heard Willas reply.

 

 

They stated their car and drove towards Hunter's Cabin as planned. They encountered few wights along their path but ignored them. By the midday, they reached their destination. Willas stopped the car half a mile before the cabin and decided to go on foot. Once they reached a certain distance, Willas took the binoculars out and scouted the area while Margaery and Loras stood guard. Once the place was thoroughly scouted and decided it was safe to approach, they ventured forward.

 

 

They found three buildings along the lake and all of them looked abandoned. They entered the first building keeping their eyes open and their weapons ready. They explored the house and found only a few dresses and hunting gears. They did the same to the second building and found some books and old photographs. Then they proceeded to enter the third, found it really strange. Willas told them to be on guard. Just before they could take out their guns, they heard two Guns click behind them and a gruff male voice.

 

 

“Touch the weapons and we'll blow your fucking brains out!”, the voice said threateningly. They also came face to face with two huge dogs snarling at them. 


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Margaery:** _

 

 

“Touch the weapons and we'll blow your fucking brains out!”, the voice said threateningly. They also came face to face with two huge dogs snarling at them.

 

 

Margaery turned to look at her brothers, who were standing there as a shadow watching the dogs in front of them.

 

 

“Drop your knives as well and raise your hands up in the air”, the male voice said once again.

 

 

“We are not a threat”, Willas said after a few seconds.

 

 

“You sure look like one to me”, the voice replied.

 

 

Margaery managed to compose herself, “We are not here to harm anyone.”

 

 

“Then do as my brother say”, a female voice replied this time.

 

 

“Drop your knives and the bag and, then raise your hands up in the air”, the male voice repeated. “I won't repeat it again. It's been a long time since our dogs feasted on human flesh”.

 

 

Margaery didn't want to believe the threat but one look at the huge dogs in front of her convinced her otherwise. She looked at her brothers, Willas nodded and dropped both his machete and his weapons bag, and raised his hands up in the air. Margaery and Loras followed her brother and did the same.

 

 

“Move your hands and I'll put a bullet in you”, the gruff male voice said and Margaery could see a girl with dark hair moving their weapons and the bags far away from them.

 

 

“Turn around”, the man said after few seconds. Margaery and her brothers did as told, and found a dark-haired boy with pale white skin and dark grey eyes, and a young teenage gir with the same features looking at them holding guns in their hands. The girl is holding a 9MM pistol and the man is holding a big rifle, probably a hunting one in their hands.

 

 

“There is no need for that. We are just passing by”, Margaery heard her brother say.

 

 

The boy looked at them without suspicion and said, “Strip your clothes”.

 

 

Margaery knew exactly what he is doing. He is checking them for bite marks.

 

 

“We are not infected”, Margaery said calmly.

 

 

“I said strip”, he said once again moving his gun directly to her face. Margaery just stared at him. He went back a few steps then and waited for them to remove their clothes. Willas exchanged an uncomfortable look between her and the man.

 

 

The man sensed what Willas was implying, “Arya”, he called out the young girl. “Take her upstairs and check her”. The girl, Arya, nodded and went behind Margaery. Margaery felt a gun pushing at her back, “Move”, the girl ordered. She escorted Margaery to a room in the upstairs. Margaery removed her clothes one by one and swirled her body slowly to the girl. The girl nodded and Margaery got dressed up once again and escorted downstairs. She saw her brothers were also dressed up. “She is clean Jon”, the girl said to her brother.

 

 

 

Jon, that's his name, just nodded, “They are clean as well” and signalled Margaery to go stand beside her brothers.

 

 

All five of them and two dogs stood silent for a few minutes, eyeing suspiciously. Willas steps forward a step, “I think we should clear any misunderstandings first”, he said then breaking the silence.

 

 

“Then start with who are you and what are you doing here?”, Jon replied with questions of his own.

 

 

“I'm Willas Tyrell, that's my siblings Margaery and Loras”, Willas said pointing fingers at them. “We are just passing by. Found this place on the map, felt that we could resupply here before continuing our journey”.

 

 

“You are too late. There is nothing in this cabin.”, Arya said still pointing the gun at them.

 

 

“I'm sure there are fishes in the lake. We are hungry”, Loras opened his mouth for the first time.

 

 

Jon looked at them and asked his sister to bring something from the other room. Arya came back after a few seconds holding a piece of meat in her hands. She handed it over to Loras, “It's a stag we hunted this morning. The meat is still fresh. I'd cook it soon if I were you”.

 

 

“Thank you”, Loras breathed out. Arya just huffed and returned back to her brother.

 

 

“You can stay at the last building. You will stay out of our way”, Jon said and motioned them to exit through the door.

 

 

Willas furrowed his brows, “We need our weapons”.

 

 

Jon looked at him coldly, “Take the knives. Guns will remain here. We will return it when we leave”

 

 

“No”, Willas challenged him. “We need our guns to defend ourselves and we don't trust you”

 

 

“I just offered you the Guest rights. Besides that, you have no other option.”, Jon said lifting his rifle a bit up to Willas' eye. “You will stay at the farthest building. If you were attacked, we will help you. Take him with you”, Jon said pointing his fingers at the big White dog. “He will keep watch and signal if there are any threats”.

 

 

Willas wanted to object but Margaery put her hands on his shoulders and convinced him to leave. They took their bags and knives leaving their guns, and then left the building and moved towards the first building. Ghost, the white one's name, followed them as instructed.

 

 

“We can't let them do this to us!”, Loras said opening the door.

 

 

“You heard him. We have no other choice. If they wanted our supplies, it's easy for them to just kill us and salvage everything from our corpse.”, Willas replied angrily.

 

 

“Willas is right, Loras. We shouldn't fight among ourselves”, Margaery said closing the door. Ghost settled on the couch near the windows.

 

 

“Take some rest. I'll go prepare this”, Willas said taking the meat from Loras. Margaery watched outside the windows and found the place to be completely silent and prayed it would remain like that. Willas returned an hour later with the cooked meat and called her and Loras for dinner. They ate in peaceful and went to sleep with each taking turns in the watch.

 

 

The next day, Margaery woke to the sound of someone cutting some woods outside. She opened the windows and saw that it was her brothers. She finished her morning routines and then went out to help them with their chores.

 

 

“What do you think of them?”, Margaery asked her brothers after a few minutes.

 

 

Willas sighed, “I don't know Marge. They are cautious and certainly look dangerous. Again, I know they think the same about us as well”

 

 

“We should go and talk to them”

 

 

Willas nodded, “I agree but this is not the right time.”

 

 

“Then when Will?”, Loras stood up and raised his voice. “We got no plan, we don't even know what's happening out there and now we don't even have any guns”, Loras spoke angrily.

 

 

“He is right, Will. We need to talk with them before planning anything ahead”, Margaery added calmly a few seconds later.

 

 

Willas sighed, “Fine! I'll go and speak with them”

 

 

“No! I'm coming with you”, she said. “And don't try to change my mind”, she added later.

 

 

“If we gang up, they will see us as a threat, it's better if I go alone Marge”, Willas tried to reason with her.

 

 

“Then I'll go alone. They will see me as less of a threat than you”

 

 

Willas stood still for a few seconds and nodded. “Just tell them that we wanted to speak, all of us.”

 

 

Margaery nodded and marched towards to the building on the far left where Jon and Arya were staying. Just before she could knock on the door, Arya opened the door and glared at her with a suspicious look.

 

 

“I came here in peace”, Margaery said raising her unarmed hands above.

 

 

“Let her in”, she heard Jon say from inside. Arya moved away from the door and let Margaery inside.

 

 

“What do you want?”, Jon asked her as soon as she entered.

 

 

“We believe that all of us should sit and talk”, Margaery replied. Jon stood from his couch and looked at her intensely. “I understand that we are complete strangers but I..”, Jon raised his hands to cut her off, “Go back and bring your brothers. We will be waiting there”, Jon said pointing his fingers towards the tables outside. Margaery nodded and walked out of the building. She heard Arya say, _“Do you think we can trust them?”_ to her brother, but Margaery couldn't hear what Jon replied.

 

 

Margaery returned to her brothers and escorted them to the tables. Jon and Arya were already there, with one of their dogs and Margaery saw Ghost, who stayed with them, sprinted towards them. Jon was sitting on one of the tables, a big shining sword unsheathed and buried in the ground in front of him. Arya stood behind him, holding a pistol. Margaery and her brothers stooped in their tracks after seeing the pistol and looked at Jon.

 

 

“We have already extended the guest rights to you. You are safe”, Jon said noticing them. “You wanted to talk. Talk then”

 

 

 

Willas took the seat opposite to Jon. Margaery and Loras stood a couple of feet behind him. “First start with your names”.

 

 

“I guess that's fair. My name is Jon Snow and she's my sister Arya Snow”, he said looking over at his sister. “Those two are Ghost and Nymeria”, he said then pointing towards the dogs. “And that's all you need to know”

 

 

“That's good enough.”.

 

 

Jon nodded, “Where were you headed before running into us?”.

 

 

“Nowhere! We kind of just surviving day by day. Found this place on the map and felt that we could replenish our supplies”, Willas said without taking his eyes off Jon. “What about you. How did you find this place?'

 

 

“I studied in King's Landing before the Long Night. My friends and I used to visit here often”, Jon replied with his usual gruff voice.

 

 

Willas nodded, “What's your plan now?”

 

 

Before Jon could answer, both Ghost and Nymeria stood in attention and growled towards the woods. Margaery heard Arya say, “Wights” looking towards the woods. Instantly, all their eyes turned towards the woods and just like Arya said there were two fights coming towards them. Willas signalled Loras to deal with them. Loras nodded, took his baseball bat out and marched towards the wights carefully. He hit them hard simultaneously on their heads, killing them instantly. Just when he lowered his bat, six more wights came out of the woods. Everyone at the table took out their weapons and walked towards Loras. Willas buried his machete right through a wight's head, Jon swings his sword and cut a wight in half along the centre before then smashing its head with his boot and stabbed another one right through its eye. Arya stood behind, covering them with the pistol. Loras did the same as before and killed two other wights. Margaery removed her hatchet and plunged it deep into a wight's brain. All five of them stood still and looked around for a few minutes to check if there are any more wights.

 

 

Once made sure the surrounding is safe, they moved towards the tables and decided to continue their conversation.

 

 

“What did you ask again”, it was Jon who started.

 

 

“I asked what's your plan now?, Willas asked once again.

 

 

Jon looked at him for a moment, “You first”

 

 

Willas stayed silent and looked behind to watch his siblings, “As I said earlier, we have no place to go.”. He closed his eyes, “We were taken in by the military near Hornhill and trained by them for three months. One night a massive horde attacked us and the officials activated self-destruction protocol, killing both the wights and the civilians inside”.

 

 

“How did you escape?', it was Arya who asked.

 

 

“We ran. But our parents were not so lucky”, Margaery answered.

 

 

Jon looked at all of them and then turned towards his sister. He took out something after receiving a nod from her.

 

 

“I found this in one of the wights we killed earlier this week”, Jon said and spread out a map on the table. The Tyrells peeked over and found several places were marked on the map.

 

 

“As you can see there are several markings”, Jon said pointing finger over the map.

 

 

“The owner of this map was clearly marking the areas of interests”, Willas said.

 

 

Jon nodded “His name was Wymar Royce and he was a cop, sent out to look for supplies.”.

 

 

“How do you know that he was sent out by others?”, Loras questioned.

 

 

“We found him trapped inside a truck, trying to break down the windows”. Jon once again looked at his sister and turned towards them, “We killed him and found several packs of various medicines, tampons, condoms and several other things in his truck”.

 

 

That got everyone's attention. Jon looked at them cautiously, trying to read them of their intentions. Margaery knew this here is a make or break. 

 

 

“What did you plan to do with them?”, Margaery hurried before her brothers could say something stupid and earn Jon's ire.

 

 

“We plan to take them to where they were originally intended. I believe it's a small colony of survivors”, Jon replied looking at her directly.

 

 

“In exchange for them to take you in!” Willas said then and Jon nodded.

 

 

“What makes you think that this colony you speak of will be safer”, Willas questioned then.

 

 

“Trust me, it's safe. I visited the place once before. It's a town surrounded by waters on all four sides, only one road connects the Island to the mainlands. My friend Sam was a resident of that town." 

 

 

“Probably explains how they survived the Long Night”, Margaery responded.

 

 

“Where is this place? Maybe if we go together they could take us in too”, Willas said with a hopeful look.

 

 

Jon put his finger on the map, over an Island nearer to Harrenhal and said, “Gods Eye!”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> As for Jon and Arya trusting the Tyrells so easily, it will be explained in the next chapter. 
> 
> Please let me know what do you think.


	4. Chapter 4

_ **Jon Snow:** _

 

 

Jon put his finger on the map, over an Island nearer to Harrenhal and said, “Gods Eye!”.

 

 

He was still in conflict over trusting the Tyrells but deep down knew they are just another family trying to survive this world. Plus there is a strength in numbers, Tyrells look like they could handle themselves well in combat and could be useful in the future. Jon didn't like it but he had come to the conclusion where he had to trust and make new allies, it was essential if he and Arya want to survive.

 

 

Willas watched the map interestingly for a few seconds, “So what's the plan, then?”.

 

 

Jon’s gaze went back to the group opposite to him, they were all looking at him with a perplexed expression and waiting for his reply. “You will leave tomorrow morning, taking half the supplies with you”, Jon said bluntly.

 

 

Margaery doe eyes opened wide, “Just like that! You are handing us half of the supply?”, Margaery questioned.

 

 

Jon chuckled, “No darling! One of you will stay with us. If the others disappear or disobey my command”. Jon sighed, “I think you know what will happen”.

 

 

“Or we could just leave, head towards Gods Eye ourselves”, Loras said like a fool which earned disapproving looks from his siblings.

 

 

“Seriously?”, Jon heard Arya say in a mocking tone.“How you are gonna travel that long without your guns or did you forget that we have them?”, she added later

 

 

“But you said that you will hand over our guns when we leave”, Loras shouted at Arya with a furious look.

 

 

Jon ran his hand through the Longclaw looking directly at Loras, “That was before we shared the information about the medicines and our plan”. “And if you used that tone one more time against my sister, I'll gut you like a pig and left you as the meal to the wights”, he added later.

 

 

Jon saw Margaery grab Loras' shoulder and pulling him back. She then turned towards Jon, “Please he is just angry. Not at you but everything”.

 

 

Jon nodded in understanding and looked around the Tyrells, “Listen to me and listen well.”. Jon stood up face to face with Willas, “We have no obligation to help you, still I'm offering you a chance for a long-term survival”.

 

 

The Tyrells stood still as a statue. “My father used to say that we will find a real friend on the battlefield.”

 

 

“And make no mistake, this world is the battlefield”, Arya completed his sentence.

 

 

“All I see in front me is a family sticking together to survive and I respect that”, Jon added later. “The offer is on the table. It's up to you whether to take it or not”.

 

 

Willas looked behind his siblings and said, “We accept!”. Jon saw Loras fuming behind Willas and called out his brother's name only to be shut silent by the Willas' angry voice telling him to shut up.

 

 

“So how are we gonna proceed?”, Margaery asked Jon leaning forward on the table.

 

 

“Who is gonna stay with us?', Jon replied with a question of his own. The Tyrells looked at each other and Willas came forward, “I'll come with you.”

 

 

“What?”, both Margaery and Loras exclaimed together.

 

 

“I can't send Margaery with them and certainly I won't send you either”, Willas replied looking directly at Loras. He then turned towards Jon, “It'll be me”.

 

 

Jon nodded, “Loras and Margaery will take our Pickup truck and depart for Gods Eye early tomorrow”

 

 

“What about our car? It's in perfect working condition”, Margaery interrupted.

 

 

“It won't be enough to carry the crates. Our truck is spacious”, Jon said and proceeded to explain his plan.

 

 

“Gods Eye is Six hundred miles from here give or take”, he then said taking out another map. “You will follow the route marked on this map”, Jon threw the map on the table. “And you can take Ghost with you too”, he added later.

 

 

Margaery opened the map and then leaned in to trace out the route that Jon marked. “This isn't the King's road. This will take us two days instead of one”, she said after tracing out the complete route.

 

 

“It's safe”, Jon heard Arya reply. “Highways are no longer an option”

 

 

Jon agreed with his sister, “Do not stop on any account. There are carpets inside the cabins, take them, tear them in small pieces and tie them in the nearby trees or posts that you find in every five miles or if you take any diversions along your path”.

 

 

Willas peaked his head, “I thought all of us are going together?”

 

 

“No!”, Jon replied darkly. “We will take the dead cop's truck and will follow them four hours later”.

 

 

“Why not together?”, Margery quipped.

 

 

“Because I'm returning your guns back to you and I still don't trust any of you”, Jon said with a serious look. “It'd be easy for you to just kill us in an instant if we stick together”.

 

 

“You are paranoid!”, Loras replied in a mocking tone. “What about the 'finding a friend in the battlefield' speech you gave earlier?”.

 

 

“I'm cautious!”, Jon said angrily, boring his eyes into Loras. He quickly controlled his anger and turned to Willas, “I'm sure you will do the same if our roles were reversed”.

 

 

Willas turned his head towards his siblings and gave a nod, “You are not gonna hand the supplies to the residents as soon as we reach there, are you?”

 

 

Jon shook his head, “I'm not stupid. We need some leverage for the negotiation”.

 

 

“Good. Where are we gonna hide those crates?”

 

 

“We will find a place just a few miles outside the Island. As you can see from the map, the final marking is a bit outside the town.”

 

 

“That will work”, Willas responded, his voice flat.

 

 

“We hid both the trucks, ours and the dead cop's deep inside the woods along with the crates. We'll hand over our Pickup truck over to you by tomorrow morning along with your guns of course, fully loaded”, Jon said and bid farewell to the group. Both Jon and Arya spent the rest of their day cleaning and loading their weapons. They went through their supplies one more time and made sure they are well equipped for the journey.

 

 

The next day early morning, both of them went into the woods to retrieve their trucks and the crates. They fuelled the trucks and drove them back to the cabin. They parked Tyrell's truck half a mile outside the cabin, leaving Ghost behind to safeguard and drove their truck to the cabin.

 

 

They parked their truck outside their cabin at the far left and marched towards the Tyrells' with Jon carrying his sword and an automatic assault rifle that they salvaged from Wymar's corpse and Arya, her pistol. Just before they could knock on the door, they saw the door opening and the three Tyrells stepping out of the cabin looking fully equipped. Their gaze went directly to the gun that Jon was holding and stopped at a distance. Jon hanged the gun behind his back and saw Margaery adjust her bag, before coming forward and looking directly at him, “We are all set to go”.

 

 

Jon nodded, “Here is the key “, Jon said handing her the key. “The truck is parked just where you parked your car the other day”.

 

 

“It is fueled up and I left an extra two cans of gasoline in there”, he added later.

 

 

Margaery took the car key from him, “And the guns?”

 

 

“You will find them inside. Ghost is there too.”, Jon replied.

 

 

Margaery nodded, went back to Willas and embraced him tightly. Jon decided to leave them alone and moved a few feet back. Once the farewells were done, She once again walked directly to him, “ We are not going to seal your supplies. Please don't hurt my brother.”

 

 

“I won't” Jon replied. “If you did as told”, he said later. Margaery stared and frowned at Jon for a few seconds but quickly composed herself and then signalled Loras to follow. Jon saw them as they reach their truck and proceeded to drive out of the woods.

 

 

As planned, Jon, Arya and Willas departed four hours later. Jon in the driver's seat, Arya beside him in the passenger seat listening to some country music and Willas on the cargo bed outside with Nymeria and the crates. Jon wanted to cuff Willas but later decided against it. However, he did warn Willas not to do anything stupid for both of their sakes. As expected, Tyrells did as told and tied a red carpet cloth on the trees or posts every five miles. Willas seemed to be at ease after seeing the pieces of cloth every time.

 

 

Jon saw the daylight is slowing fading away as they drove for six hours straight following the route and passed through a small town. Just a few miles out of the town, they reached a backroad surrounded by a dense forest. After a few minutes, Jon heard Willas banging on the back. Jon turned around and saw a terrified Willas pointing towards something. Jon followed his finger and saw Margaery's truck abandoned in the middle of the road. He immediately accelerated his truck forward and comes to a sudden stop when he spotted Ghost on the side just a few meters before Margaery's truck.

 

Willas jumped out of the truck and sprinted forward to search the abandoned vehicle. Jon told Arya to stay inside the truck and went to check on Ghost. Ghost was unharmed but acting frantically. Jon and Arya picked up their guns and marched towards Willas. They found the truck empty, the front tire was punched through by several nails, a spare tire and the tools on the ground.

 

“They are not here!”, Willas told them with a fire in his eyes. “This is your fault!”, he shouted at Jon's face.

 

“Ghost knows where they are!”, Jon said handing Willas a hunting rifle and a pistol. “Let's go and find them”, he said and clicked his assault rifle.

 

They followed Ghost and saw several drag marks on the mud. “It's fresh! They must be close”, he said after inspecting the drag marks.

 

As predicted they found Margaery and Loras, a few minutes later, gagged and bounded. Both of them laid out on the ground and Jon could see Loras was bleeding above the right eye. Jon counted thirteen men in total, five standing above the Tyrells, three going through the supplies and three men on the ground trying to the start a fire and two more guarding them with guns. Six of them were armed with guns, and others with axe and sickles.

 

Jon saw Willas readying his gun and Arya doing the same. Ghost and Nymeria standing on full attention, waiting for the orders.

 

“ _It's all medicines here, Ramsay”,_ Jon heard one of the men say after going through the crates,

 

The one they call Ramsay laughed maniacally and kneeled in front of Margaery, _“I'm going to have so much fun with this one”,_ he said in a cruel tone running his hands through her hair and inhaling the scent.

 

Jon could see Willas fuming beside him and Jon too felt his anger. _'What if it was Arya?',_ Jon asked himself and readied his gun as well. He tapped on Arya's shoulder and motioned her to take out the three unarmed men, who were going through the crates on the left. Willas crouched behind a tree and signalled Jon to take out the two armed men standing above the Tyrells to the left on the count of three, leaving the other two to Willas. Taking out Ramsay is a risk as he is on the ground with Loras and Margaery. Jon nodded and marked his targets.

 

As soon as Willas signalled, bullets sprayed on Ramsay's men. Jon saw his first bullet put a hole on one of the two men he marked and other one took bullets to his chest and neck falling down clutching his neck. A heavy bullet from Willas' rifle hit another one just below the eye and the other one got shot in the heart. Ramsey crawled in the ground. And Arya finished her task by taking out the three unarmed men in quick succession using her pistol.

 

Willas and Jon quickly turned to see the other two armed men, taking their guns out of the holster but before they could draw, Jon fired several shots towards them from his automatic assault rifle, panicking them. One of them fell to the ground after getting hit on the gut, screaming loudly and bleeding excessively. And the other one tried to run but shot down by Willas. Jon, Arya and Willas did a short work on other three men leaving only Ramsay, who was now holding Margaery at the knifepoint and laughing like a psycho.

 

“Let her go”, Willas said angrily holding the gun directly at Ramsay.

 

“Drop your guns or else I'll cut out her eyes”, Ramsay replied smiling wickedly.

 

“Drop the guns!”, Jon heard Willas say from his right side. Jon and Arya did as told and Willas did the same.

 

 

Ramsay started to move backwards, still holding Margaery at the knifepoint. He went nearer to one of his men's corpse and bent down to take the gun. Before he could reach the gun, a white shadow attacked him from the side, sending him rolling on the ground. Margaery freed from his clutch and ran towards Willas. Before Ramsay could get up, Jon sprinted forward and kicked Ramsay straight on his face with full force, sending him down to the ground bleeding profusely. He then climbed on top of the bastard and punched his face at least a two dozen times, letting out all his frustration and anger that he had been holding on ever since he heard of their parents demise.

 

Jon was so enthralled in punching Ramsay to death, he didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind him. He stopped only when he felt a gun barrel on the back of his head. He turned around to see Willas holding a shotgun directly at his face and commanding him to stand up. Loras also is woken up and holding Arya at the gunpoint and Margaery stood shell-shocked. Ghost and Nymeria snarling and circling the Tyrells. Jon and Willas stared into each other for a few moments.

 

"It isn't a comfortable position, Is it?. Standing in front of the loaded gun", Willas announced breaking the silence after a few seconds mocking Jon.

 

"Willas, what are you doing?", Margaery screamed from behind. 

 

Willas ignored her, “I could kill you right now and take all your supplies if I want”, he added later.

 

“But I won't”, he said then lowering his gun. He then offered his hand to shake, “Your father was right, about finding the true friends on the battlefield”.

 

Jon nodded and shook his hands. They both heard a painful moan from below and saw Ramsay struggling to breathe. Willas eyes fired up with anger seeing Ramsay.

 

 

Willas then stepped forward, "No one touches my family", he announced and shot Ramsay directly in the face using the shotgun, blowing his head completely and killing him. Jon spits on Ramsay's now destroyed face and walked back to Arya.

 

Loras nodded at him and Margaery hugged him before whispering, “Thank you” in his ear. They didn't stay there for long, salvaged all the possible things and returned back to their trucks to continue their journey towards Gods Eye together.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature characters from Gods Eye. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please share your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

_ **Rhaenys** _

  


It was two o' clock in the afternoon, the sun beaming down at the residents as Rhaenys watched Commander Mormont and her uncle Oberyn giving their final instructions to a group of residents. She saw her uncle walking towards smiling gently.

  


“Your boyfriend is pathetic! Can't even hold a spear properly”, he said in a mocking tone to infuriate Rhaenys.

  


Rhaenys glared at him, “Edmure is not my boyfriend. Not anymore.”

  


“That not what he was telling everyone in town”, he shot back playfully.

  


“Exactly why I dumped his sorry ass”, Rhaenys replied taking her gun out from the holster.

  


Oberyn chuckled and raised his hands in surrender, “I'm happy about that. Tully men are fools”.

  


Rhaenys laughed a bit, “Enough about that idiot. What do you think of these training sessions”.

  


Her uncle sighed, “Not good, Rhae!”. “People think these sessions are just a drill but they didn't know the actual reality and it's your father's fault”.

  


Rhae rolled her eyes, “Of course you blame my father”.

  


“Am I wrong?”.

  


“He did what he needed to keep the people safe”

  


“He did it wrong.”, Oberyn replied walking over to the nearby bench. Rhaenys followed him and took her seat next to her uncle. “People here live as if everything is normal out there.”

  


“Mr. Stark said the same thing. He wanted to inform the residents about our current situation but dad refused it stating that it'll create a needless panic”.

  


Oberyn laughed mockingly, “Well, the council at least has one capable member”. Rhaenys punched him on the shoulders and started laughing as well.

  


She then turned around and saw Grenn parked his car and walked towards them with a worried face. “Received a message from the gates. Both of you are needed there!”, he announced looking at her.

  


Both Rhaenys and Oberyn stood from the bench and followed Grenn to the car. “What's the message, Grenn?”, Rhaenys questioned as soon as she climbed in.

  


“There is a sighting outside the gates”, he replied and accelerated the car towards the gates.

  


“Wights?”

  


Grenn shook his head, “No! Humans.”. Rhaenys looked at Oberyn. “Entire council has been notified”, Grenn added later. They know there were survivors out there but this is the first time they encountered one of them. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the car. She saw Oberyn looked lost in his thoughts and decided to let him be.

  


Within a few minutes, they arrived at the gate and found several Night's Watch members already took their position with their guns. Rhaenys peeked through the gate and saw four humans. two men and two women standing outside in front of their truck. Their weapons were on the ground and their hands were held up high in the air in surrender.

  


Rhaenys heard several engine sounds from behind, turned her head to see her father and the entire council making their way towards the gate.

  


Commander Mormont joined her father and offered his hand for a shake, “Mr Mayor”.

  


Rhaegar shook his hand, “Did they reveal anything?”.

  


Mormont shook his head, “Not yet. We were waiting for you?”

  


Her father nodded, “Send a few men outside and retrieve their weapons. Then escort them inside.”. Commander immediately ordered his men to open the gates and he himself went out taking twenty men with him. Rhaenys and Oberyn joined them as well, taking their pistols out of the holster. They went outside, and Rhaenys heard commander ordering the outsiders to step back from their weapons. They did as told and six men marched forward to retrieve the guns and other weapons the outsiders carried.

  


Once the weapons retrieved, Mormont ordered the outsiders to walk through the gate. They did as told and entered the Gods Eye. Rhaenys saw her father steps forward and stopping a few feet away from the visitors.

  


“Now, tell me who are you and where are you from?”, her father questioned the visitors.

  


“My name Jon Snow and this is my sister Arya. We are from the Red Mountains near Starfall”, the curly-haired man replied pointing his fingers towards another dark-haired girl. From the looks of them, it's clear that they are indeed siblings.

  


Another man with a chestnut hair stepped forward a little, “And my name is Willas Tyrell and this is my sister Margaery”, he said pointing towards the other woman. “We are from Highgarden”, he added later.

  


Rhaegar looked convinced, “How do you know about these place?”.

  


The dark curly haired man, Jon Snow was his name, cleared his throat to gain attention, “We were travelling through and I suddenly remembered this place. I visited here once, a couple of years ago with my friend Samwell Tarly”.

  


“How do you know Samwell Tarly?”.

  


“We were in the same class at KLU”.

  


Rhaegar looked at them for a moment and then asked the commander Mormont to send one of his men to bring Samwell Tarly. Rhaenys knew Sam very well. He went to KLU and good friends with Aegon and Dany.

  


“Now that's out of the way, why did you come here?”, it was Mr Stark who questioned them.

  


“We were hoping that we could find a place to stay here in return for any work”, Willas Tyrell answered.

  


“What kind of works?”

  


“We kill things. We survived out there for almost a year”, Willas Tyrell replied.

  


Mr Stark looked at her father. Rhaenys saw her father opened his mouth to say something but interrupted by an engine sound. The car stopped and a guard escorted Sam to the gates.

  


Sam's eyes widened after seeing Jon and a surprised smile graced his face. Sam sprinted forward and pulled Jon into a tight embrace.

  


The reunion was cut short by Mr Stark's voice, “Do you know him, Samwell?”

  


“Yes, Mr Stark. He is my friend. He came here once a couple of years ago”, Sam answered nervously.

  


All the council members looked at each other and Rhaenys saw her father discussing something with Mr Stark, the head of security.

  


Mr Stark then turned around to face the commander, “Take them to the clinic and make sure that they are not infected. Then bring them to the precinct for questioning”. Commander nodded and signalled his men to escort the visitors to the clinic.

  


* * *

  


Rhaenys was at her precinct and going through the things that Jon and his group brought with them. Of all the things, one particular thing that gained everyone's attention. A Valaryian Steel sword. Valaryian steel are a rare thing in Westeros and Rhaenys saw her uncle literally drooling at the sight of the sword.

  


“This is incredible”, he said after a few minutes running his hand along the sword's length like his lover.

  


“They probably stole it somewhere”, Rhaenys heard her father say.

  


It was just then the door opened and the visitors were brought inside the precinct. They were then immediately sent to the prison block and placed separately. Surprisingly, her mother was with them as well.

  


Her mother marched towards her father, “They are clean. No signs of infection”.

  


Her father nodded and turned towards the commander, “I want them questioned individually”.

  


Oberyn shook his head, “It won't help. I bet all of them will tell the same story. Probably a tailored one or could even be the truth. We can never tell”.

  


Her father shot an angry look, “Then what do you recommend Oberyn?”

  


Oberyn sighed, “Just recruit them already. They certainly look competent and we lack competent men and women”.

  


Her father glared at her uncle, “I want them questioned and then I'll decide what to do with them”, he replied firmly. “ Question them individually and find out more”, he said to the Commander then.

  


Commander nodded and instructed Grenn and Edd to bring Jon first for questioning.

  


“Oberyn is right!”, her mother said looking at her husband. “They are in desperate need of help, we can't turn them away”. “It's our duty as humans to extend our help”, she added later.

  


Her father sighed, “I know but first I need to know more about them, Elia”. Elia nodded in understanding and turned around to see Green escort Jon to the interrogation room.

  


“Officer Rhaenys!”, her commander called out. “You will handle this one. Just keep it short and quick. Only ask them of their families and how did the Snows and Tyrells meet”.

  


Rhaenys nodded, took the notepad and entered the interrogation room. She saw Jon cleaned up nice and sitting comfortably on the chair.

  


“Good evening Mr Snow!', she greeted and took her seat opposite to Jon.

  


“Is the cuffs necessary?”, Jon asked her raising his cuffed hands. Rhaenys could see his knuckles were bruised a bit.

  


She ignored his question, “What happened to your hand?”, she asked pointing towards his knuckle.

  


“Happened in a fight”, he replied grimly.

  


“Care to explain further”

  


“I pinned a wight to the tree and punched it hard on the head.”, he said tracing the bruise with his left hand. “Smashed its skull and my hand hit the tree hard in the process”, he added later.

  


Rhaenys stared at him for a moment, clearly interested to learn more about the fight but decided against it.

  


“You already told your name and where were you from. Now my colleagues are far more interested in your sword. They think you stole it”.

  


Jon chuckled a bit, “It's my family's sword. Been in our family for generations. Its name is Longclaw, you can find the records of it in the Oldtown library or any other public library”.

  


“Oldtown was completely destroyed and we don't have time to check other libraries”.

  


“Then you only got my word for it. The old pommel was damaged and then I designed a new one in Oldtown”, he replied casually. “Sam can confirm it. He came with me”.

  


“We will do that but first, you said it's your family's sword. Tell me about your family”.

  


He turned grim, “It's Just me and my sister!”

  


“What happened to your parents?”

  


Jon stared deep into her eyes, “Next question!”

  


Rhaenys sensed the weakness, “What happened to them?”, she pressed further.

  


Jon shot her an angry look, “They died. Is that what you want to hear?”

  


Rhaenys shot back with a look of her own but decided to change the topic, “How and when did you meet the Tyrells?”

 

“We encountered them three months ago. We got off on wrong foot initially later become friends after fending off wights together”, he said sincerely. Rhaenys couldn't sense any lies in his voice.

 

Rhaenys wanted to ask more questions but ended the interrogation after hearing a knock on the mirror, a signal to end the interview.

  


“Sorry to cut it short Mr Snow but that's all I need right now”, Rhaenys replied and exited the door. Jon was then escorted back to his cell.

  


Rhaenys stood behind the one-way mirror and watched other officers interview the other visitors. Just as her uncle said all of them said the same story.

  


“I told you. They will tell the same story”, her uncle said from her right.

  


“Do you think it's true?”, her mother questioned.

  


“It's hard to tell, Elia. The Tarly boy confirmed about the sword and the Snows' backstory”, her uncle replied.

  


Her father listened to everything and stood still as a statue. He then called out Mr. Stark and asked him to share his opinion.

  


“Mrs. Targaryen was right. We can't send them away, not right now. I think we should give them a chance.”, Mr Stark said breaking the silence.

  


“I agree with Mr Stark. They can serve the watch and it's better to keep them close”, commander Mormont said quickly.

  


Her father nodded and asked the commander to bring the visitors to the meeting room. Snows and Tyrells brought in, still in cuffs.

  


Rhaegar cleared his throat, “We have discussed and decided to give all four of you a chance”.

  


Mr. Stark then marched forward and removed their handcuffs, “You will serve the Night's Watch, our town's own police force under Commander Mormont”, he said pointing towards the Commander. The visitors nodded in understanding.

  


“This is a weapons-free zone. Your weapons will be locked up and will be handed to you when necessary”, Mormont explained the rules.

  


“What about my sword?”, Jon asked the commander.

  


“You can keep your sword, Snow. But don't parade around with it”, Mormont replied with a serious face. Jon nodded.

  


“How good are you?”, Rhaenys asked Jon. “With the sword”, she added later.

  


“We were trained by our father since we were a kid. It's our family tradition”, He replied looking directly at her.

  


Rhaenys nodded, “Can you teach the residents how to wield a sword?”

  


“I can but I need proper swords!', Jon replied.

  


“You don't need to worry about that. We have our own forge and a talented smith. He will make new swords”, it was her father who spoke and walked towards the door.

  


Rhaenys saw Jon and Willas looked at one other before calling out the mayor, “There is something we need to tell you”.

  


Her father turned around, “What is it?”

  


“We found some medical supplies on the road that was meant to arrive here”, Willas said softly shocking everyone in the room.

  


“Where did you find them?”, her mother Elia quickly questioned.

  


“On the road. We also found one of your men, Wymar Royce locked inside the truck.”

  


“What happened to him?”, it was the commander who questioned this time.

  


“We don't know. We followed a banging sound and found his...”, Jon trailed a bit. Rhaenys knew exactly what he meant to say. “We found his corpse banging at the window”.

  


Everyone stood in a grim silence. Her father quickly composed himself, “Why didn't you reveal this before?”

  


“I'm telling it now.”, Jon replied. “It was meant to be our ace in the hole if you didn't take us in”.

  


Her uncle Oberyn broke into laughter at hearing this, “I like them!”, he said pointing at the newcomers. “They are good, very good".

 

 

He then turned towards Commander Mormont, "I'd like take them into my team”. 

  


“Where is the supply?", her mother pleaded.

  


“Not far from here. We hid it in the nearby woods. I'll take you there”, Jon replied looking at her mother. 

  


“You abandoned those supplies in the middle of nowhere”, her mother shouted furiously.

  


“We didn't. Left my brother to safeguard the supplies”, the Tyrell girl responded calmly.

  


“And our two dogs!”, Arya Snow added later. 

  


Her father looked at Jon, “Take us there! We have already promised to give you a chance. We will stand by our word”.

  


“Then we'll hand over all your medicines but we got our own supplies in the truck aswell. We'd like to keep them to ourselves.”

  


“Except weapons, you can keep everything”, Commander Mormont replied.

  


Jon nodded, “Then what are we waiting for!”.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings have been changed. I know I have mentioned Jon/Margaery but felt that it was unnecessary at this point. I'm jumping straight to Jon/Rhaenys.
> 
> I'm gonna write a Jon/Margaery one shot for Jon/Marge enthusiasts. Cheers!

Jon nodded, “Then what are we waiting for!”.

“Very well”, her father replied. “Commander Mormont”, he called out her commander. “I'm giving you the full command of this”, he said and exited the precinct with her mother.

“Where is this place?”, Mormont questioned Jon.

“Not far. We can reach the spot in an hour if we travel by car”, Jon replied and collected his sword form Oberyn.

Commander nodded, “You two can come with us”, he said pointing towards Jon and Willas.

“I'm not sending my brother alone”, Arya said picking up her own fencing sword from the table.

Jon sighed and bent down to see his sister, “It's alright! Both of you go to Sam's house”, he said looking at both Arya and Margaery. “We'll come back in a few hours with Loras, Ghost, and Nymeria”. Arya looked like she wanted to argue but nodded and went to stand near Margaery.

“Oberyn!”, Mormont called out. “Pick eight members beside these two”, he said looking at Jon and Willas. “And meet me at the parking lot”, he ordered and exited the precinct through the back door which leads to the parking lot.

Rhaenys immediately went to the armory and picked a submachine gun. “Where do you think you are going?”, she heard her uncle's voice behind her. Rhaenys expected this from her family. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turned around. “I'm going with you”, she announced.

“Rhae. You know I can't take you with me”.

Rhae continued to arm herself, “Since when you listened to my dad?”

Oberyn sighed, “I'm not. It's dangerous, Rhae. And we still don't know much about the newcomers”.

“I'm coming, Uncle”, she said looking determined. “I'm a cop and this is what I was trained to do”.

“Gods! You are stubborn like your mother”, he groaned. “Fine! but you'll stay close to me”. Rhae nodded and walked out of the armory not before picking up her throwing knives.

Within a few minutes, Oberyn and his team met with Commander Mormont in the Parking Lot. There were three SUVs waiting for them.

“You two on the first one with me”, Commander announced pointing his fingers at Jon and Willas. “And you'll drive”, he said handing the key to Grenn. “Other will follow my lead”.

Rhae was sat beside her uncle in the second car with Officer Brienne and Edd. They traveled in silence and surprisingly Edd remained silent as well, holding an assault rifle. Rhaenys was thankful for that. The last thing she need was Edd's constant rambling about how he was gonna be a good meat for the wight.

They traveled for forty minutes deep into the woods, saw Mormonts SUV slowing down and stopping a few feet before them.

Oberyn and his team remained inside their SUV and they saw Jon getting out with his sword. In a few seconds, two huge figures stormed towards him and pushed him on his back and started licking all over his face.

“By the Gods”, Rhaenys heard her uncle exclaim. “Those are northern huskies. A rare breed used in the military”.

“They look like they could eat me alive”, Edd stuttered from behind.

“Do you think they will be useful?”, Brienne questioned with a shocking look.

“Depends on how they were trained. These are not normal huskies. They are intelligent, powerful and aggressive.”, Oberyn replied and got out of the SUV after receiving the signal from Commander Mormont. All of them followed Oberyn and regrouped with Mormont. Rhaenys looked at the dogs before her and she must admit that they are really magnificent. The Snows did well to keep them safe and fed.

“Is this the spot?”, Brienne asked looking at Willas.

Willas nodded and they saw another man walking out of the woods holding a machine gun high up in the air. He reached the group and placed his gun on the top of the hood slowly.

“This is my younger brother, Loras”, Willas announced and went to greet his brother. “We made the deal. Show them the supplies”, he said to Loras.

Mormont and his team followed Jon, Willas, and Loras a few feet into the woods and found a truck that belonged to Gods Eye hidden in the bush.

Jon turned around to the group, “This is it!. Everything we found”.

Rhaenys stepped forward and saw two huge crates full of medical supplies.

Jon took out a pouch and handed it to Mormont, “We found this on Wymar's corpse”. Mormont face saddened but nodded towards Jon.

Rhaenys then walked toward the truck and found several guns near the driver's seat. “Where did you find these weapons?”, she questioned towards the Jon and Tyrell brothers.

“We collected them”, Jon replied casually. “We have been running around for almost a year. These are things we have found during the whole time”.

“Where the fuck did you get this?”, Rhaenys heard a gruff voice of one Sandor Clegane from the other side. She looked up and saw him holding a bottle of whiskey in his hands. Literally, everyone's mouth watered at seeing the bottle.

“As I said, we found it”, Jon said taking the bottle away from Sandor. Both men stared at each other for a few seconds but separated by Commander Mormont. “The last thing I need is a fight over a bottle of whiskey”, he said firmly to both Jon and Sandor and took the bottle from Jon.

Jon turned around and noticed his dogs were staring at the thick bush a few feet away snarling silently. He immediately unsheathed his sword which prompted all of them to take out their weapons. They heard a strange noise from the bush and remained silent for a few seconds. Jon, Willas, and Loras walked slowly towards the bush holding their melee weapons. They all heard a sudden shriek and two wights stormed out of the bush towards the newcomers. By instinct, Rhae picked up one of the throwing knives and threw it towards one of the wights. She saw her knife piercing the skull of the wight and the dead fucker hitting the ground. The other one was beheaded by Jon in one swift move. Loras picked up her knife, walked towards her and handed it over to her.

“Let's get back to the Island before it gets dark”, Rhae heard Mormont shout. He then proceeded to check the newcomer's personal supplies and removed their guns from them. They all did their work swiftly and returned to Gods Eye just before the sunset.

They were received by her father and her mother at the gates along with the entire council. Her dad looked at her when she gets down from the SUV but didn't say anything. She knows she will get an earful later but deep down she finally felt satisfied to do something good.

“Is this your brother?”, her father questioned Willas looking at Loras.

“Yes. This is Loras”, Willas answered.

“You know the procedure. Take him to the clinic”, Rhaegar said to Willas. Willas nodded and escorted his brother towards the clinic. Meanwhile, Elia flew herself to the crates, examined them and breathe out a relieved sigh. She thanked Jon and invited the newcomers for a dinner at the Targaryen mansion tonight. Mr. Stark also came forward and informed him of the lodgings they have arranged for the Newcomers. Jon nodded and then escorted to Sam's house by Grenn.

 

* * *

  
  


Later that evening, Rhaenys finished her duty hours and returned back to her house. She entered the main hall and immediately ordered by her mom to arrange the tables for the dinner. The Snows and the Tyrells were joining them for the dinner. She did as told and went straight to her room on the first floor. Once freshen up, she climbed down and saw her uncle Oberyn marching through the mansion with the newcomers. He greeted her mom and introduced the newcomers to her grandmother Rhaella. It looks like they have cleaned up pretty well. Rhaenys also saw Ghost and Nymeria were ordered to stay outside near the entrance. Jon turned his head and saw her climbing down the steps.

“I'm glad you guys accepted our invitation”, she said shaking hands with each and every one of them.

“Thank you for inviting us”, Margaery replied with a polite smile. It's no secret from the looks that Margaery was probably the most polite one of them but Rhae knew that doesn't mean she isn't any less capable. Her father also made an appearance from his study and greeted them formally, officially welcoming them to the Gods Eye.

Dinner was a silent affair. The newcomers except for Margaery literally dived into their food as soon as her mother served them and her grandmother smiled at them kindly. Rhaenys saw her stupid brother glancing at Margaery.

“So Jon”, he father called out Jon in the middle of the dinner. “What do you know of this place. You said you visited here before?”.

“Just what Sam told me that, this Island was a gift from the Government to the Five families for their help during the Civil war”, he replied munching his food.

“Do you know who are they?”, Rhaenys questioned him.

“Stark, Targaryens, Baratheons, Lannisters and Arryns”, he answered looking directly at her with his dark grey eyes.

“I know you both were students and what about you three”, Rhaegar asked looking at the Tyrells.

Willas wiped his mouth, “I ran my father's business. We owned several farms in the Reach. Margaery was a cosmetologist ****and Loras was a student at the Citadel”.

“Where did you get those dogs?”, it was her uncle who questioned them.

“Let them eat in peace, you idiots!”, her grandmother announced staring at Oberyn. A single command from Rhaella was all it needed for her entire family to shut their mouth.

“Did you like the food?”, her grandmother asked after finishing the dinner.

“Yes”, all of them nodded at the same time. “It's been a long time since we had a food that good”, Loras admitted later.

“You don't say”, her uncle laughed. “You almost buried your face in the plate”, he added later but shut silent after noticing Elia's stare.

“I apologize for my brother's behavior. He is a grown man but still a child”, her mother said looking apologetically.

“It's no problem”, Willas replied smiling gently. “We are really thankful that you invited us, Mrs. Targaryen”.

Her mother smiled gently, “It should be us thanking you. I really don't know what I'd have done without those supplies”.

Her grandmother stood up the table, “There is plenty of time to talk. Now be a good host and give them a tour”. Rhae, Egg, and Dany did as told. After a few minutes, Rhaenys found Jon alone in the balcony looking over the Island.

She walked over to him with two bottles of beer. He turned his head hearing her footsteps and accepted the beer she brought.

“Where did you get this?”, he questioned after taking a gulp.

“The Island has its own brewery”, she replied casually. “How many wights did you kill?”, she questioned him later.

“Too many to count!”, he said turning his head towards the Island.

"That was impressive!”, he said suddenly confusing her. "what you did with the knife". 

“Thank you! You are not bad yourself with that sword of yours", she replied smiling casually.  

Jon chuckled, “Where did you learn to throw the knives like that?”, he questioned later.

“Oberyn taught me”, she replied taking a gulp of her own beer. "Perhaps I could teach you if you teach me to wield a sword”, she added later looking at him.

“Are you sure your daddy will agree to that?”, he asked in a mocking tone. “He looked unimpressed when you climbed off the car earlier today”.

Rhae looked at him, “I don't need his permission”, she said firmly.

Jon looked at her and then nodded, “Deal!”, he said simply and offered his hand for a shake. Rhae shook his hands, looking at him directly in the eyes.

“Meet me at that pond”, she said later pointing towards the small pond. “Six a.m. tomorrow”. Jon nodded finishing his remaining beer.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah. Mormont was one sneaky fucker. He took the whiskey bottle himself. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading. Plz, share your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

__

 

 

 

 

 

 _"Motherfucker,"_ Rhaenys grunted, when she hit the muddy ground, yet again. Last night rain had made the surface muddy and it was a challenge to even walk steadily.

 

"You have improved since the last time, Officer Rhaenys", Jon taunted her in his husky voice and stood at the end of their own sparring field near the pond outside the town, sharpening his sword with slow, measured movements. She glanced up at the figure before her, the one who kept putting her there and grimaced. It's been six weeks since Jon and his party arrived at Gods Eye

 

In the last six weeks, she had learned that Jon liked to brood, a lot but also has a dry sense of humor that she came to enjoy during their conversations. The more time Rhae spent with Jon, the more she decided she liked him.

 

After getting back from recovering the guns, her uncle Oberyn formed his own team with her, Jon, Willas, Loras, Sandor, Grenn, and Edd. Her family wasn't pleased with that but they didn't stop her either.

 

Oberyn took Jon and Rhae out on several scavenge duties...though that was getting to be a little more difficult. They were having to go further and further away from the island to hunt for supplies all the time. They followed Wymar's map and gathered a good amount of supplies.

 

During their free days, Jon and Rhae spent every morning in their own private training yard. Rhae taught him to throw knives and he trained her in sword in return. Oberyn and Arya joined them often but today they skipped after seeing the surface. She should have listened to them but insisted on starting her training and getting her ass kicked.

 

Determined at least to save the face, Rhae narrowed her eyes at Jon and marched towards him with her own training sword. Rhae went to stand before him, raising her blade and assuming her stance. Jon looked at her darkly and brought up his own sword. They at first very slowly paced around one another, like two prowling cats on the hunt. Rhaenys took her steps with care, but not too much of it. Then suddenly Jon's sword clashed with hers, the metal sound echoed through the small pond where they made as their own sparring yard for the last six weeks. Rhae blocked it firmly and started her own moves.

 

"Is this all you can do?", Jon said in a mocking tone, while they were going back and forth between quick attacks and parades. Rhaenys grunted and managed to push Jon back a little, but Jon was stronger and trained swordsman and she was no match for him. He stepped a little to his left and hit Rhae on her back with the flat of the blade, sending her once again to the ground. She winced in pain. She was now fully covered in mud and suddenly felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders, elevating her up from the ground.

 

Jon helped her to stand, “That's enough for today”. He was right but Rhae was not going to admit it. She raised an eyebrow at him, “Are you scared, Snow?”.

 

Jon just looked at her with his neutral expression, “Go home, Officer”.

 

“I told you a million times to call me by my name”

 

“You did but I like calling you as officer”, Jon replied casually sheathing his sword.

 

Rhae rolled her eyes, “Is this some kind of kink of yours?”.

 

He just chuckled and shook his head, “Maybe or maybe not?”, he answered sipping some water from his bottle.

 

“Did you confess this to your girlfriend?”, she questioned.

 

“Girlfriend?”

 

“The Tyrell girl” she quipped. Her cousin was infatuated with Jon and tried her luck but only to be declined. She told Rhae that Jon and Margaery were a thing.

 

Jon shook his head in refusal, “Margaery and I are just friends”.

 

“Egg would be glad to hear that!”

 

“Well. Tell him I'm not interested in him”, he said innocently scratching his beard. Both their eyes met and both of them laughed out loud at that.

 

“You two would have made a such a cute couple but he's been crushing on Margaery ever since the first night”.

 

Jon ran his muscled hands through his dark curls, “Well, she has two protective brothers. He better be careful”.

 

“I'll pass that message”, Rhae replied with a small smile.

 

“You better get going, officer”, Jon said removing his gloves and stuffing them in his bag.

 

“Why? What are you gonna do?”

 

“Swimming”, he replied casually and removed his sweat-drenched tee shirt.

 

He walked over to the edge of the pond and removed his sweatpants as well. He dived into the pond wearing just his boxers and Ghost followed him quickly.

 

Rhae decided to leave them alone and proceeded to leave but one look at her hands and body, she decided to clean herself up as well. She walked over to the edge on the water, stripped her grey tank top and her leggings. She dipped them in the water, cleaned them roughly and then spread them out in the dry surface to let them dry.

 

She turned around and saw Jon was staring at her from the middle of the pond. It was only then she realized that she was just in her bra and panties. Rhae knew she was a beautiful woman who garnered stares from others from time to time but noticing Jon's intense gaze made her feel something, something akin to nausea swam in her belly. None can blame her, despite her hard spirit she was a woman after all who enjoyed sex. It had been a dry spell for her ever since she broke up with Edmure and Jon was a sex on legs. It's no surprise why Tyene was so interested in him.

 

She composed herself and matched his intent stare with one of her own, “I can't go into the town covering with mud”, she announced louder and dived into the water without a second thought. She submerged under the water for a few seconds, the water was cold but Rhaenys enjoyed the coldness after a hard training session. When she emerged she let out a loud shriek when she came face to face to dark red orbs. It took her a moment to figure out that the red orbs belonged to Ghost. As if it wasn't embarrassing enough Jon started laughing from distance. The bastard actually laughed at her, a rare sight if there was one.

 

Rhae just shook his head smiling brightly looking at Ghost. “You scared me!”, she exclaimed petting the dog. Ghost just lapped at her and continued to swim around her. Ever since Jon joined the Night's Watch, Ghost was also his constant companion in the precinct. Ghost along with Nymeria gained a massive love among the townsfolk and even from her own mother and grandmother. All three of them enjoyed the water for a few more minutes. Jon was swimming close to her but maintained a respectable distance.

 

"Race you to the other end!", she challenged looking at him.

 

Jon grinned, “I thought you have had enough of beating today”.

 

Rhae narrowed her eyes at him, "The first one to reach the shore after touching the other side wins".

 

Jon took his position beside her, "Ready to lose?".

 

"Never," she shot back, and they were off. It was a close race, Jon was fast but Rhae was faster. She reached the shore first panting heavily and pushed her hair over one shoulder and wrung it out. Jon reached the after a few seconds as well followed by Ghost. Rhae smirked at him victoriously and he just smiled, drops of water still clinging to his hair and skin. Though usually neutral to his presence, Rhaenys enjoyed looking at him.

 

“That was fun, isn't it boy?”, he asked his dog, petting him happily. He looked very different when she looked at him; his eyes seemed to look very soft and compassionate, and so young. Sometimes she forgot that Jon was just twenty-two years old, three years younger than her who was carrying a heavy burden of taking care of his little sister.

 

“We should get back. Mormont scheduled a meeting”, she announced and picked her dress from the ground. They were still wet but she donned them anyway.

 

Jon nodded, “Yeah he radioed me too”, he replied out pushing his dark curly hair from his face. Both of them got dressed and Rhaenys dropped Jon at his home before driving over to hers.

 

An hour later, she entered the precinct and found Jon, Willas, and Loras chatting with Grenn and Edd. She greeted them and went over to her desk to arrange her paperwork. Surprisingly Mr. Stark and uncle Oberyn were also in the precinct discussing something with Commander Mormont in his office. She did her work for a few minutes and oddly, the entire council members made their way to the precinct one by one including the mayor. They went directly to the Mormont's cabin and continued to discuss something. Rhaenys also saw Tyrion Lannister, Tywin Lannister's second son accompanying them. Tyrion was a man of a short stature, but from what Rhaenys heard, a brilliant man who ran his own construction firm in the city before the Long Night.

 

An hour later, all members of the night's watch were called back to the station. They were all gathered in the main room, and Rhae was standing at the back with Jon and Grenn. "What do you think is going on?" Grenn asked her.

 

Rhaenys rolled her eyes, “What makes you think that I know?”. Grenn opened his mouth but knew better not to continue further, tuned away humming some stupid song.

 

"Listen up!", Commander Mormont said as the chattering died away from the front. He was joined by the mayor and the entire council.

 

“The mayor has a task for all of you”, Mormont announced looking at his men.

 

Her dad stepped forward a bit, “I'll make this short, brave men and women of the Night's Watch”, he announced looking at the people before him. “Based on our food usage, and after applying a bit of a ration schedule, I've estimated that we have only a year before we run out of food”.

 

There were several murmurs when he announced the information and he raised his hands to silence them to continue further. “Obviously, we need to cultivate our own food if we want to survive for a long time. And as you all know, there were rich farming lands just a few miles south of our Town. After much discussion, the council has decided to claim these lands as our own and start our own cultivation process”.

 

“Those lands were crawling with wights, Mr. Mayor”, Rhae quickly added.

 

“I'm aware of that, Officer Rhaenys”, her dad replied with a small smile. “which is why we need your help. All of your help”, Rhaegar said and signaled Tyrion Lannister to step forward on the podium.

 

Tyrion cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, “As the mayor just announced, we are going to claim those farming lands but as officer Rhaenys pointed, those lands were infested with wights and we are going to build watchtowers to protect those lands”, he announced and used the projector to display the slides he brought with him. It looked like he planned to use woods to build those towers.

 

“As you can see in the slides, each tower will be fifty feet tall with enough space to store food, ammo and other necessary supplies”. He moved the slides, “Also a zip-line access for an emergency exit at the top in case an attack”.

 

A silent commotion erupted among the occupants, her father stepped forward, “Thank you Tyrion. That was a good plan”, he said and relieved Tyrion from the attention. “I hope the plan was clear officers. Your job is to protect the workers from wights. Commander Mormont will explain everything further”.

 

Mormont stepped forward “Mr. Martell and his team will escort Tyrion and few other to map the areas later today. Further schedules will be announced later”, Mormont announced with a stern voice and commanded everyone to clear the room.

 

Rhae followed Jon out of the room, “What do you think about?”, she questioned.

 

“It's a good plan but I doubt your people will accept working on the fields”, he replied walking over to his desk.

 

She stopped him, “Why do you say that?”.

 

Jon sighed and took his seat, “The people here have used to luxury and they will not accept this easily”, he replied.

 

Rhae pouted and opened her mouth to defend her people but a third voice intercepted her. “I believe you are right Mr. Snow”. Rhae tilted her head and noticed Tywin Lannister watching their conversation. He marched forward and both men greeted one another in mutual respect. Rhae nodded to both men and removed herself from them.

 

She took her seat and looked over at Jon and Tywin conversing with one another. They were soon joined by Tyrion and three men continued their conversation. Whatever the topic was about, Rhaenys didn't like it, even one bit. Tywin was her dad's opponent in the election and everyone in the town knew that the Tywin was an ambitious asshole who looked down at the people who were beneath his financial standards. Rhae wondered what sort of business a man like Tywin has with Jon.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please share your thoughts.


End file.
